Davis Family Vacation
"Davis Family Vacation" is the eighth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that takes place after "Mind the Gap". Gameplay It is a short cinematic level, where the player controls a father's camera filming their family vacation. A truck will stop in front of the family and the player can see two Russians get out of it and run. Shortly after, the truck explodes, killing the family. The truck releases gas, which is revealed to be part of a series of chemical attacks across Europe, triggering the next step of World War III. It is possible to skip the mission if the player considers its content offensive, with no harm to campaign progress, much like "No Russian" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Characters *Mr. Davis (playable) *Mrs. Davis *Sarah Davis *Two Inner Circle members. Video thumb|left|400px Transcript Glitches If the player kills the police or the SAS operators and swap any of their weapons right before the screen turns black, the player can use the weapon. None of the cars will explode if shot at and if the player kills anyone he will get the "civilian killed" message. Mind the gap 002.jpg Mind the gap 001.jpg Trivia *This level was shown during the IGN Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 live stream. *This is the second time in the Call of Duty series in which a child gets killed. *It is also the first mission in which players control somebody who has no apparent connection to any government or military organization whatsoever. *All of the parking meters have U.S. Dollar pricing on them. *The player cannot survive the explosion, even if the player backs up all the way. *If the player turns around and looks at the other pavement after the truck stops, they can see a dead person on the ground and a lady trying to walk over it. *The level is not selectable from the level select menu, taking place within "Mind the Gap". *The driver can be seen running away from the truck once it pulls up, shortly before the explosion happens. *This is one of the shortest missions to date in the Call of Duty series, with the other one being "Aftermath" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The child is the youngest character in the Call of Duty series to be killed on-screen. *The player cannot cross the road on the right side of the player. *It is possible to "aim" with the camera by pressing the respective aim buttons. *When the truck stops by and the player manages to get to the barriers, the explosion will cause the camera to clip from the barriers. *It is easier on the Wii version to see through the gas, due to graphical limitations. *The actual file for "Davis Family Vacation" starts at the crash on "Mind the Gap" hence there being one intel required to be found during the gas attack scene, this is found in Westminster station however. *This mission is a cinematic mission silimar to Black Ops U.S.D.D and Revelations, and Modern Warfare 2's Second Sun Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels